<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck me yourself, you coward. by Lokkju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861069">Fuck me yourself, you coward.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkju/pseuds/Lokkju'>Lokkju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Bryan Dechart Voice) GAVIN IS GAY, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Tired Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Being An Asshole, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, androids have genitalia, gay™, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkju/pseuds/Lokkju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is tired, and something slips out of him that he didn't mean to say. Nines, of course, is happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck me yourself, you coward.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late nights at the station were always bound to be interesting. You throw three or four exhausted officers together and make them work and shit usually hits the fan, but it seemed to be much worse this time. Probably because the coffee machine wasn't working.</p><p>"Fuck," Gavin moaned, resting his head on the table and crossing his arms over it. It was late - he had lost track after 1am, but he was exhausted. He was used to getting no sleep, but it was honestly ridiculous, especially when some people were less affected than others.</p><p>"Tired, Detective?" Nines smirked, looking up from his desk. </p><p>"Shut up, asshole." Gavin said, muffled by his arms. "You're a cunt, you know that?"</p><p>"Stop, Gavin." An older voice groaned from the other side of the room. "You've just got a little more to do, then you can go, alright?" Hank had been left in charge, but when Gavin was around, nothing seemed to run smoothly.</p><p>"Fuck off, Hank. Shouldn't you be home drinking around now?" Gavin spat. That make him shut up, if only for a little while.</p><p>Gavin was exhausted. He wasn't sure how long he could stay awake for, being honest, but he couldn't let Nines see him give in. The asshole would be all too proud of himself, despite the fact the android didn't need to sleep. Not to mention that when Nines gloated, it fucked with him a little; seeing the android stand over him like that was a major turn on, not that he would ever tell him, though. He sat up as straight as he could, stretching out like a cat in the sun before attempting to get back to work. Of course, that would be all to easy.</p><p>"You sure you don't need a nap, Gavin?" Nines grinned as he got up from his desk to lean against Gavin's. "You look tired, maybe you should go home? You know, it would probably be better for you than being here - it's hard work working all night. I'm not sure you can handle it."</p><p>Gavin just glared up at the taller man, shooting daggers at him before turning back to the dimmed screen in front of him.</p><p>"You're an asshole, you know that?" Gavin murmured, running him hands through his hair. "S'Probably why I'm the detective and you're not. Or maybe it's just 'cause you're an android - makes sense to me."</p><p>"Fuck you, Gavin." </p><p>"Fuck me yourself, you coward." Gavin muttered, turning back to his computer before he realized what he had said. He froze, eyes wide and face flushed.</p><p>Nines smirked, looking down to the shorter man. "If that's what you want, Gavin," He grabbed him by the waist, glancing over his shoulder to check Hank wasn't looking before dragging Gavin off to the restroom. Slamming the door shut, he shoved Gavin up against the wall and wasted no time in slamming his lips against Gavin's.</p><p>Gavin was taken aback, not trying to pull away but not giving back into the kiss either. It wasn't until Nines started tugging at the neck of his shirt that he resisted - he wasn't going to go down without a fight.</p><p>"Nines - get <em>off</em>, dipshit," he tried to push the android off, but he was too strong. "Stop, you can't just... fuck, asshole <em>stop</em>-"</p><p>All train of thought cut off as Nines sucked at a sensitive area of his neck, making him moan embarrassingly loudly as his shoulders and cheeks flushed. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but couldn't help leaning in a little as the sense of protest left him.</p><p>Nines smirked, attacking his neck and pulling Gavin's shirt over his head, followed swiftly by his jacket. He pulled away, grinning down at the smaller man.</p><p>"You like this, Gavin?" He only whined in response, fisting the android's hair to pull him back on his neck. Nines jerked his head back, stopping everything he was doing and staring Gavin in the eyes.</p><p>"Then beg for it."</p><p>"Fuck you, Nines.." Gavin complained, writhing and straining against the android.</p><p>"Say it Gavin. Or I can leave if you're not interested?"</p><p>"..Shit..... please, Nines." His pride was damaged but he wanted this so badly, didn't realize how much he had been waiting for it until now. "Fuck, I need it Nines."</p><p>Nines pulled off of him completely, standing upright. He was tall, <em>way </em>taller than Gavin tended to notice and the realization went straight to his cock. </p><p>"I need to hear it louder than that, Gavin. If you <em>really </em>want this, you'll ask me outright just like you did before."</p><p>"Jesus Nines, you're killing me."</p><p>Nines just smiled, a soft, innocent smile that made Gavin the perfect mix of angry and turned on. "I need you to tell me, or else I don't know what to do. Tell me."</p><p>Gavin spluttered, trying and failing to string a coherent sentence together, the sight of a messy haired, dishevelled and still impeccably perfect Nines making him buckle at the knees - not that he would tell him though.</p><p>"God, Nines.. just.." He struggled. "Please, asshole, don't make me do this." Nines tapped his foot, and he finally gave in. "God I need you to fuck me Nines. Please, dear fuckin' God fuck me."</p><p>Nines leapt on Gavin, pressing him into the restroom wall and tugging at his trousers. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans, watching Gavin's futile attempts to cover himself when he realized Nines was the only one fully clothed. He carried on sucking hickeys along Gavin's collarbone and up by his jawbone, littering small bruises across his tanned skin as Gavin gasped for breath. He made sure to mark it thoroughly, higher than his jacket would cover - he looked forward to hearing his excuses when Hank or Fowler asked.</p><p>"Not too high, Nines, -fuck!" Nines shoved his knee between Gavin's legs, watching the smaller man grind on it helplessly.</p><p>"Gavin, I do what the fuck I want, understand? You're <em>mine, </em>and you're gonna get what you asked for." Nines' tone wrought a strangled moan out of Gavin as he clawed at the android's back, digging his nails into his jacket.</p><p>"Please, God, Nines - jus' fuckin' hurry up already!" </p><p>Nines considered pushing his luck, but decided that Gavin had been teased enough and began to strip himself of his clothes to match the other man. By the time he had reached the waistband of his boxers Gavin was whining "hurry up" under his breath, until Nines finally finished and faced him. Gavin wasn't going to say it wasn't worth the wait, because Nines was goddamn <em>massive. </em>The android seemed to have noticed Gavin's wide-eyed stare, making the sides of his lips curl up in a wry grin. Nines always had to be the best, had to beat everyone; whether that be in case solving, arguments, or apparently, dick size.</p><p>"You like this? I thought you would." He reached out to cup Gavin's jaw, making the latter glare at him. "I only have the best for my Gavin, don't you worry - being the most advanced android ever made <em>might</em> have it's perks."</p><p>"Fuck you, dipshit." Gavin narrowed his eyes at Nines, not letting him win. It didn't bother Nines much - he'd fuck the attitude out of him if he had to.</p><p>"Nah, I think I'll fuck <em>you </em>instead." Nines smirked, finally reaching to stroke Gavin lightly along his length, eliciting a deep, drawn out moan from him. "Good? Well there's more where that came from. Bend over." </p><p>The shorter man shuddered at Nines' words, leaning his head and arms against the wall like he had done on his desk before. He was nervous, sure, but the excitement was too much for him - so he was surprised when Nines did nothing. He had expected him to touch him, talk to him, do <em>something, </em>but Nines just stared as Gavin displayed himself for him, his gaze predatory and hungry. A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he realized that Nines was just watching him, staring at his ass.</p><p>"Jesus... Nines hurry up! Please!" Gavin whined, beginning to stand up before Nines shoved him back down. He heard the click of a bottle of lube, making his cock throb in anticipation.</p><p>"Stay, Gavin. There's a good boy." He ran his hand down the curve of Gavin's ass, before pulling apart his cheeks to look at his tight hole. "I was just taking in the view," He traced a finger lightly against Gavin's rim, "surely there's no issue in that."</p><p>Gavin hated the cocky bastard, but fuck why did it feel so good? Nines' fingers slowly made their way into him, the first one tentative and gentle, then two, scissoring him open and eventually three, stretching him wider, drumming strongly into him at a steady pace. Before he could realize, Gavin was pushing back on them, wanting them faster, harder, <em>deeper. </em>He whined, rutting backwards onto the android's fingers, not caring what Nines thought anymore, 'cause fuck, it felt like he had died and gone to heaven and the android wasn't even inside him yet.</p><p>"Well I guess you're as ready as you'll ever be." Nines gave a shit-eating smirk and slapped Gavin on the ass. Gavin attempted to suppress his whiny moans to no avail, not that Nines minded. He shoved Gavin against the wall again, the cold tiles against his face a stark contrast from the android's warm hands. He could feel Nines' cock rubbing against his hole, but not doing anything. Damn android - always had to win.</p><p>"Feel good, Detective?"</p><p>"I'll fuckin' kill you, Nines." Gavin growled, trying to sound intimidating despite the situation he was in.</p><p>"I'm not sure you're in a situation to be making threats." Nines pulled away from him even more, making Gavin whine.</p><p>"Looks like you're all talk and no action, Nines."</p><p>"I'm not a coward, Gavin. When someone asks me to fuck them, I follow through." He punctuated each word with a jab of his hips, rubbing his dick against Gavin's tight rim to open him up slowly.</p><p>"Well fucking do it then!"</p><p>Nines stopped entirely, digging his fingers into Gavin's hips and probably leaving bruises. "You wanna tell me what to do? You sure?"</p><p>Gavin fell silent, looking down to the ground as his submissiveness sent pleasure shooting down to Nines' cock. "I didn't think so. I do what the fuck I want Gavin, and you'll put up with it whether you like it or not. You'll take my cock and you'll fucking enjoy it."</p><p>With that, Nines bucked his hips up into Gavin as hard as he could, slamming his cock into his asshole and stretching him wide. Gavin moaned out, the burn of it filling him up too quickly on the knife-edge between pleasure and pain. It made him squeak, quickly covering his mouth - but Nines was already laughing. </p><p>"Too much?" He smirked, leaning forwards and putting his lips to Gavin's ear, the warm breath down his neck making him shiver. "Then lose the attitude, bitch. I wanna hear you scream - understand?"</p><p>Gavin nodded his head quickly, panting softly as Nines began fucking him in earnest. He couldn't move, couldn't escape even if he wanted do - Nines had pinned him up against the wall with the strength only an android has as he pounded into him, making him weak at the knees.</p><p>"God-ah, ah, slow - Ah! Slow down Nines!" Gavin moaned, having no affect on Nines as he seemingly sped up. Some paranoid part of him worried about Hank coming to look for them, maybe even finding them, but he couldn't hold onto his train of thought as he was ploughed into the wall.</p><p>"Fuck, Gavin.. I've wanted to do this for ages.." Nines breathed, clutching at his hips, "Wanted to fuck you so damn hard, wanted to fuck you 'till that mouth won't complain any more. Want to fuck you 'till all you can do is moan." He carried on fucking into Gavin, beginning to slam his hips home and move deeper and harder into the detective. "And you're so. Fucking. Tight. I swear to God, Gavin you're gonna make me cum in you. You want that?"</p><p>"Fuck.. I - fuck! Shit Nines, I-I need you in me - want you to fill me up." Gavin groaned unapologetically, tightening his hands into fists against the wall.</p><p>"Then take it, slut." He moved to a different angle, ploughing back into him hard and fast as he reached around to grip Gavin's dick, jacking him off hard and fast. "I want to feel you tighten around me, wanna feel how good I make you feel - I wanna make you cum, Gavin."</p><p>Gavin was sensitive and oh so needy, and Nines' touch and dirty words sent him over the edge; he came all over the wall with a yell, shuddering at the overstimulation as Nines continued fucking into him. The android gave a last few thrusts before climaxing, filling Gavin up with his semen as his orgasm washed over him.</p><p>They both panted, the smell of sweat and sex in the air as Gavin collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor, his chest heaving. Nines grinned down at the spent form of Gavin beneath him - he almost felt bad, it had certainly taken a toll on the poor man's body, shaking slightly as he came down from his high. </p><p>There was an odd tranquility about the scene; there was no arguing, no snarky remarks, just exhausted and debauched looks and an odd sense of comfort in each other's company.</p><p>"Come on Gavin, I've got you." He reached out for the detective's hand to help him up, brushing against his fingers lightly.</p><p>Gavin pulled away sharply, glaring at the android. "I can do it myself, asshole." He shakily got up, leaning against the wall and refusing to look at Nines. A furious scarlet red blossomed from across his nose to the tips of his ears.</p><p>"Yeah, of course you can Gavin." He smirked, watching Gavin's arrogant demeanour return as quickly as he had fucked it out of him.</p><p>Some things never change, it seems. No matter how hard you fuck them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first smut! I'm kinda proud but I'm still not entirely sure yet - be sure to leave comments, they're my daily dose of serotonin :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>